


Jealousy

by satanicstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Kidnapping, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: Tony get extremely jealous of a certain Norse god when his mentee, Peter, begins to spend more time with him than he deems is 'fair'
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ru17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru17/gifts).

> This was my first starker fanfiction, written for the wonderful ru17 (send-me-hcs on tumblr)

_’_ _Oh, uh, Mr. Stark I’m going to have to cancel our.. uh, our study session. It’s Peter.. by the way. Okay… Bye.’_

Peter Parker’s face crinkled, stirring awake. He felt cold; trying to bring his feet up to his body, he was stopped short. Something was wrapped around his ankles, keeping him in place.

_‘Hi, it’s Peter. I’m actually sort of… out of, uh.. I’m off planet Earth… right now. Don’t worry! May knows! But, uh… I can’t help with the mission… I’m sorry Mr. Stark.’_

He tried reaching down to pull at the restraints, but his arms where tied as well. His eyes felt glued shut, but he managed to crack them open. It was a dark room, lit only by one lamp in the corner. It wasn’t lighting much, just Tony Stark sitting in a chair right next to the unfamiliar bed Peter was locked to.

Tony was holding his phone.

_'I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I– hehe stop, stop! I can’t come into the meeting. But I’ll make it next time, I swear! [unintelligible] Okay, thank you Mr. Stark.’_

Tony looked up at Peter who’s staring wide eyed at him, confused and scared. He doesn’t understand.

Why would Tony just sit there while he’s tied up? Did _Tony _tie him up? Why would he do that? Is Tony okay? Why is he playing voicemails?

A million questions wirred through his mind.

“Mr. Stark why am I–”

_'Hello Tony,’_ it was Thor’s voice this time. _'I’m taking Peter off world for a while. He’s grown quite fond of the stories of Lemmikki and I promised I would take him.’_

“Mr. Stark! Why am I here?!” Peter shouted, trying to get a word in before the next voicemail. He tried pulling on the restraits, but his muscles were weakened. He could make the bedframe creak, but nothing close to getting himself free.

Tony lowered his phone, standing up from his seat. He was in fairly casual atire, a long sleeved shirt, black pants. It felt almost wrong to see Tony dressed down, Peter usually was around Tony when he dressed in suits, the least he’s seen Tony in is his spandex suit he wears under the iron man armor.

“Don’t be scared, Pete. Just making sure you dont rain check me for the tenth time.” Tony gave a smile, but it felt… wrong. Tainted. It made Peter’s blood run cold. “I couldn’t let Thor keep you all to himself when I had worked all those years trying to make you mine.”

“Make me… I’m not anyone’s!!” Peter tried pulling at the restraints, they weren’t painful thankfully, but they weren’t budging either.

“Stop struggling, it will make this much easier, Pete.” Tony set his hand onto Peter’s chest, slowly feeling around over top Peter’s shirt. “I don’t want you forgetting me like you have been. And forgetting me for Thor. Of all imbeciles, why Thor?”

Peter frowned, trying to curl away from Tony’s touch. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want Thor to come save him. _Please oh please Thor know where I am, please come get me out of here._

“I was planning on doing this for your birthday. I had a big plan set up. It was going to be romantic, Peter. But because you tried abandoning me…” Tony pulled a knife out, Peter felt the blood drain out of his face. The blade was brought to his shirt, cutting it straight down the middle. “We can do this a little early.”

“Mr. Stark… Mr. Stark please stop,” he whimpered out, trying to be optimistic was hard. He wanted to think this was some scary hazing. It was just Tony scaring him to try and hang out more? Maybe Tony wasn’t Tony and this was some new villian?? Literally anything was better than the worst thoughts clawing their way into his mind.

“Don’t be too loud, Pete. You might disturb the cobwebs outside.”

Peter turned his face away from Tony. If he couldn’t free himself, if no one was coming for him, at least he could hold his dignity by refusing to face the man.

It didn’t stop Tony. It didn’t even slow him down. The knife glided through each article of clothing. Each time Peter thought he couldn’t feel anymore exposed, but then another piece was cut away and he was proven wrong.

“Please… Please stop. Please. I’m sorry, Tony. I’m sorry. Please stop.” He grew frantic as the knife started slicing through his boxers. He tried to wriggle away, trying with all his ability to move away from the knife, it only managed to get a knick from it on his hip. “Ow!”

“That’s what happens when you don’t sit still,” Tony growled. Peter whimpered, finally entirely exposed. “Has Thor ever seen this?”

Peter opened his mouth to make a quip, but it ended up being a startled whine as Tony grabbed his soft cock in his hand. Tony’s hand was warm and calloused. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and turned to face away from Tony.

The first few seconds were Tony just feeling him up. Playing with his cock, feeling his balls. It made Peter sick to his stomach. His mentor was molesting him…

“You’re so beautiful, Peter.” Tony’s touches became slow and meaningful. The dryness didn’t help, but the heat from Tony’s hand in the cold room did. Peter didn’t even notice he was getting harder until he felt a warm wetness press against the head of his cock. He quickly looked down, seeing Tony licking his half hard dick.

“T-Tony stop… Please…” he quietly whined. Tony only smirked, taking the cock into his mouth, sucking on the soft shaft, working up its hardness. Peter felt wrong as the blood began to pool in his groin, his hips writhing in movements akin to Tony’s.

“You don’t need to pretend, baby. I know you like this.” The nickname made Peter cringe. “Its okay to let go. Enjoy this, Pete. You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

Peter shook his head. Tony frowned.

“Alright. Let’s try again.” He leaned back down, taking Peter into his mouth once again, this time effortlessly swallowing the entire thing. It wasn’t as though Peter was… small. Surely it was because Tony was well skilled in this.

The head of his cock was pressed against the back of Tony’s throat, Peter let out the beginning of a moan, quickly shutting his mouth before it could fully escape. He felt a heavy wave of guilt. How could he be enjoying this? Enjoying Tony Stark taking advantage of him… It was wrong.

Tony sucked hard, groaning as he swallowed every inch. It was like he revelled in this.

Peter was sweating and shuddering when Tony pulled away. His cock ached, swollen red, holding back his orgasm as hard as he could.

“Tell me how good I make you feel, baby.” Tony gently pet over Peter’s body, carefully feeling over every muscle and scar, admiring every inch of the young man.

Peter shook his head again. “N– No.. I… I hate… It feels…. Please just le-let.. me go, Mr. Stark… Please.”

He almost cried when Tony gave him a truly sympathetic look, reaching down and undid one the restraints on his leg. Peter shivered, vowing to himself he would try and forget this. If Tony would only let him go, he could forget this ever happened.

“I just want you to be mine, Peter. I worked… so hard. I gave you everything and more,” Tony muttered, pulling back after undoing just the one restraint. Peter frowned, watching as Tony pulled his shirt over his head. Scars scattered his chest under a light brushing of hair. The scar from his reactor being removed was the largest scar, if this was any other circumstance Peter would be drooling to see _the_ Tony Stark strip.

He tried kicking off the other ankle restraint to no avail. Tony tsked, unzipping his pants and pulling out his phone.

“Do I make you feel good?”

Silence.

Tony frowned, climbing up onto the bed, wrapping Peter’s loose, flailing leg around his hip, raising Peter’s hips to rest on his own. Peter could feel the man’s bulge through his undone pants against his bare ass, it made his stomach roll.

“Don’t freak out, or this will hurt.” Tony leaned over Peter’s body, giving kisses up along his chest, ending in gently biting a nipple. Peter whimpered, shivering under Tony. His slowly softening cock getting another sudden wind as it was brushed against Tony’s stomach.

He decided it would be a better idea to keep his eyes shut and just let Tony do what he wants. It was better than having to watch the whole thing as well. A cold breath of air was blown onto his wet nipple, making him shiver. Tony was shifting around, he tried kicking him off again with no effect. Peter felt his hips lifted again, eyebrows furrowing in confusion before he felt a slimy finger pressing against his hole.

“Tony stop!!” he shouted, squeezing his eyes tight to keep from looking. “Please, please stop!”

Tony only shushed him gently before sliding the finger into Peter. Peter winced and whimpered quietly. This was the first time anything had been put _in_ him, and surely Tony could tell. He was tight, but a single finger didn’t hurt, it was only uncomfortable. Whatever lube Tony was using it wasn’t very long lasting, didn’t take long for Peter to hear Tony’s spat.

“Calm down, baby boy. Calm. Sooner you relax, the sooner you feel good.” The man’s voice was low, breathy. It was a few minutes until the finger wiggling inside him felt… normal. It kept pressing against something inside him that made his cock jump. It was embarassing when Tony carefully slid a second finger in and Peter let out a shakey moan.

After all, he shouldn’t be enjoying this. This was assualt wasn’t it? Why was Tony making it feel so… so nice. Peter’s brain was slowly turning into mush from the constant attention to keeping his cock hard as a rock. Tony wasn’t… that bad. He wasn’t actually hurting him after all.

The two fingers swirled and carefully spread open Peter, the spot inside of him almost always getting pressed keeping him shuddering, moans getting less and less restrained. Peter whined quietly when the fingers were pulled out of him, he felt Tony shift under him, his hips no longer resting on Tony’s coarse pants, now it was skin against skin.

The fingers returned, even more wet and large than before. Three. Peter tentatively opened his eyes, his eyes immediately making eye contact with Tony’s. It was still so dark, but Tony looked… soft. Soft but possessive. It made Peter’s cock jump. He wanted to cum so badly. He needed to.

“Pl-Please… please, Tony…”

“Hm? Still want it to stop, baby?” He stopped moving his fingers, leaving them in Peter, only still. Peter’s face felt hot, he’s sure he was already blushing from all the arousal, but now.. it was pathetic embarrassment.

“Want to cum… Please…”

Tony grinned, leaned over, pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips. It was scratchy from his goatee, but more skilled than any kiss Peter had experienced before. It didn’t last long until Tony pulled back up, pulling his fingers out of Peter shifting his weight and hips. It was that moment Peter realized Tony was totally naked with him. His own cock was hard and beaded with precum, though not nearly as dripping as Peter’s. Tony angled himself so the head of his cock was pressing against the twitching hole.

“Relax, Peter. This might hurt a little.”

Peter couldn’t think of a response before all his thoughts were punched out with the thick cock pressing inside him. Three fingers were no real preparation for the real thing. It _did_ hurt, but not like a cut or a punch. It was something deeper.

“T-Tony…” he whimpered out, tears prickling his eyes for the first time this entire charade. The older man was quick to wrap a hand around Peter’s swollen cock, leaning over and kissing up the young man’s throat. Peter moaned, hips writhing up for more friction, unintentionally pushing himself deeper onto Tony’s cock.

“You feel so perfect, Peter. You’re even better than I could have ever imagined,” he growled against Peter’s neck, pushing his hips until he was burried deep in the youngest Avenger. “Tell me how good it feels, baby. Tell me how good I make you feel.”

Peter whimpered, “S-So good… You… You make me feel go-good, Tony…” His mind was totally mush. He would say anything if it meant being able to cum. He needed to. Even through the fading pain around Tony’s cock.

The older man pulled away from Peter’s throat, pulling his hand off as well. Peter moaned, hoping some horny encouragement would get it back. It didn’t. Tony reached over next to him, pulling up his phone. As he did, a swift pulling out and thrust back in, making Peter shake in a confusing mix of pain and pleasure. A thick drop of precum dropped on Peter’s naval.

Tony raised the phone to his ear. Peter’s instinct of 'quiet I’m on the phone’ took over his moans, quieting him to a whisper. Until another shallower thrust hit that sweet spot inside him, bursting a near scream from Peter’s throat.

“He’s with me,” Tony’s voice was suddenly so composed. The heavy breathing and low growling tone had dissapeared. “Oh, did he not tell you? I’ll put him on for you.”

Peter couldn’t process what was going on, only that Tony decided to start jackhammering that pleasure point inside him. His moans mixed with screams. It was overwhelming, precum dripping down his cock and flicking down his torso.

_“Peter?! Are you okay?”_

Thor.

Something heavy and sick landed in his stomach hearing that low gravely voice through Tony’s phone. Tony let up slightly, but was still focusing on trusting into that one spot. Peter could barely speak, he definitely couldn’t think of something to say.

“Tell Thor. Go on. Tell him what dirty things you’re doing with Iron Man.” Tony’s voice was back to the low, breathy tone. It made Peter shudder.

“Tho… Thor…” Peter managed to get out before a loud moan. “Thor… I… He… Unng….. Please… Tony, please…”

_“Peter are you and Tony in danger?! Are you okay?!”_

Peter felt tears run over his cheeks, he wasn’t sure why. “O-Okay… I’m, AAHN! I’m okay! I’m okay, I’m okay…”

Tony smirked, pressing the phone call to speaker, setting it down next to Peter’s head, now able to grab his hips with both hands. His thrusts went from focused to frantic. Hard, deep, fast. Peter shuddered in his hands, crying loudly with moans.

“Beg to cum, baby boy. Beg me to make you cum.”

There was something unintelligible Thor said as Peter spoke over him. “Please! Please Tony! Please let me cum. Please! Please, please, please! I need to!”

“Only for me, Peter? Are you only for me?”

“O-Only you!! Only you! Please!”

Tony pulled Peter as deep as he could, grabbing his cock with a hand, pumping as swiftly as he thrusts, Peter literally screaming in pleasure, the build up finally bursting over both their chests. Tony hummed and moved fast and deliberately, cumming deep inside soon after. Peter could feel the warm liquid spilling inside him. It was nothing like he’d experienced before.

Peter felt consciousness fading, the last thing he could take in was the small tone of Tony hanging up the call.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to AO3, so if there is any formatting problems let me know in the comments!!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, check out my other works and support me by following my tumblr: satanicstarker.tumblr.com !


End file.
